Monstrous Nightmare
Water |move = Scraping Ignite |ailments = Fireblight Defense Down |elements = Fire |creator = Cottonmouth255 |Icon = |desc. = A terrifying flying wyvern whose skin is covered in highly flammable oil. By lighting these oils, it can cloak itself in flames and sear the landscape. Their rages are feared by hunters all over. |Attack page = - |Ecology = - |Armor = - |Weapons = - |Carves = - |Pictures = -}} DISCLAIMER: Cottonmouth255 does not own the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. The Monstrous Nightmare is a powerful Pseudowyvern that inhabits fiery areas and is at the top of the food chain. It is one of the strongest of all wyverns, and is featured in "Monster Hunter Destiny: Dragons of Berk". English: Monstrous Nightmare Japanese: ?? Latin: Monstruosus tantibus In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Information A terrifying flying wyvern whose skin is covered in highly flammable oil. By lighting these oils, it can cloak itself in flames and sear the landscape. Their rages are feared by hunters all over. Introductory Cutscene Location: Deserted Island Area 2 Synopsis: Three Aptonoth are peacefully sipping water from the stream in Area 2. Crickets are chirping and frogs are singing as the hunter walks in to enjoy the peaceful scene. But suddenly, the tranquility is shattered by what looks like a fireball plunging down from the sky. An animalistic roar emanates from the comet as it streaks down toward the Aptonoth. The trio of Herbivores bellow in panic, and try to run away, but it is too late. The fireball slams down upon the largest of the Aptonoth, breaking its back, and is revealed to be a monstrous Pseudowyvern with its scales up in flames! The hunter dives toward the ground upon the Monstrous Nightmare's landing, and it extinguishes the flames upon sighting him/her. It growls softly and begins to stalk the hunter, taking quiet steps forward as it advances. And then suddenly, the Monstrous Nightmare rears up and roars, spraying out a jet of flame at the hunter. He/she dodges, and the flames go out upon touching the water of the stream. Predator and prey face off, and the hunt begins. Basic Information Monster Class: Pseudowyvern Weakness: Water Element: Fire Status Ailments: Fireblight, Sticky Blaze, Defense Down Habitats: Old Volcano, Volcano, Gorge, Deserted Island, Volcano (3rd), Sunken Hollow, Underground Volcano, Magma Mountain, Blasted Badland, Berk Woods Behavior: *Feeds on Aptonoth or Slagtoth to restore stamina *Cannot light itself or breathe fire when low on stamina *Drops an item when shocked out of Fire Mode *Huffs flames when enraged *When enraged, some physical attacks will cause Defense Down *When in Fire Mode, all of its attacks will cause Fireblight *Projectile attacks cause the Sticky Fire ailment Physiology and Behavior The Monstrous Nightmare is one of the strongest of the monsters that have recently migrated to the known world. It is a top predator of the Pseudowyvern class, which uses its claws, teeth, and fire to defend itself and kill its prey. Older individuals are much more dangerous than younger ones. You can tell the age of an individual by looking at the size of its horns. The Monstrous Nightmare's bright orange-red color serves as a warning to other monsters. Its talons are capable of scraping across solid rock, which throws up sparks in order to ignite its coat of flammable oil. When it goes up in flames, it can scour the landscape with its rage. Other than that, it uses its superior brute strength to attack anything that enters its territory. Alongside several other dragon-like monsters, the Monstrous Nightmare initially lived up north before migrating into the various subregions of the known world. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Monstrous Nightmare can become infected with the Frenzy. Its scales darken to mahogany, while its spines and tail become more purple in color. Its roar also deepens and becomes rather distorted. It becomes able to perform a Scrape-Burst Combo (Tail Scrape combined with a Flame Burst), and its projectile attacks have a chance of inflicting the Frenzy virus. The existence of an Apex Monstrous Nightmare has not been confirmed. Items/Carves Monstrous Nightmare can be carved three times, have its tail severed, have both horns and both wings broken, and drop an item. ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' H': *'Nightmare Scale+: The fiery scale of a Monstrous Nightmare. The shade of red seems to change depending on how you angle it to a light. *'Nightmare Hide+': Slimy, oily skin that immediately ignites when exposed to heat. Good for keeping warm in winter months. *'Nightmare Claw+': A long, sickle-like claw from a flying wyvern. So tough that it creates sparks when brought into contact with rock. *'Nightmare Oil+': Disgusting fluid that has been confirmed as the most flammable substance in the world. In large quantities, it can be explosive. *'Nightmare Webbing+': Tough, fiery webbing from a Monstrous Nightmare. Contains few oil glands. *'Nightmare Horn+': A twisting, curling horn, carved from a Monstrous Nightmare. Looks very majestic when mounted on the wall. *'Nightmare Tail': The oar-like tail of the Monstrous Nightmare is an excellent rudder, but works better as a weapon. *'Nightmare Ruby': A gemstone formed within the body of a flying wyvern. Its color matches the flames of its owner. G': *'Nightmare Shard: A piece of a fine Monstrous Nightmare scale. Said to blaze with inner fire. *'Nightmare Piel': An extremely high-quality wyvern skin, despite the disgusting oils that cover it. Keep away from open flames. *'Nightmare Talon': The longest and deadliest of all Monstrous Nightmare claws. It carves through rock like paper. *'Nightmare Slime': A body fluid so flammable, even in small quantities it can be highly explosive. The secret to the Monstrous Nightmare's success. *'Nightmare Pleura': Extremely tough webbing from the wing and tail of a Monstrous Nightmare. Able to lift the heavy wyvern into the air. *'Nightmare Hardhorn': The hardest horn from a Monstrous Nightmare skull. In a complete set, it makes an extraordinary mantlepiece. *'Nightmare Flail': The tail of a Monstrous Nightmare, flexible and powerfully muscled. One of the wyvern's most powerful weapons. *'Nightmare Mantle': A scale from the depths of a wyvern's body. It is so beautiful that it is said to be made of pure fire and brimstone. A': *'Nightmare Splinter: Harder than volcanic rock, this shard is hot to the touch and covered with slime. *'Nightmare Dermis': This hide isn't of much use - too slimy and combustible to be a cloak or a rug - but it's still quite pretty, isn't it? *'Nightmare Ripper': A terrible claw that looks like it is made of wickedly honed rock. Even sharper than a standard Nightmare talon. *'Nightmare Grease': The best of the best of biological weaponry. Practically ignites the second the temperature is raised a single degree! *'Nightmare Thickskin': Monstrous Nightmare skin stretched across its wings. It is unusually thick, allowing for powerful flight. *'Nightmare KnarlHorn': This thick, knarled horn is not only magnificent, but tells of the Pseudowyvern's years of experience. *'Nightmare Tailbone': Without the flaming oils or powerful muscles, this tail doesn't look that intimidating at all. *'Nightmare FireRuby': The most heart-stoppingly magnificent jewel to be found in any wyvern. Legends say how it is made of hardened fire, and its orange glow brings warmth to all who gaze into its depths. Attacks Normal Enraged Charge: Runs forward while crawling on its belly, similar to Tigrex. When enraged, it will always make a turn and have a second go at the hunter. (Fireblight in Fire Mode, Defense Down when enraged) Quick Snap: Rears back slightly and then bites in front of it while walking forward. Can do up to three. (Fireblight in Fire Mode) Tail Swing: Rears its tail back, then swipes it quickly to the other side. (Fireblight in Fire Mode) Tail Spin: Stands tall and rears its head back, then does a fast 270 degree spin, similarly to Nargacuga. When enraged, it will do two in a row. (Fireblight in Fire Mode) Tail Scrape: Scrapes its tail on the ground behind it and to the right, then scrapes its tail on the ground again, this time to the left. (Fireblight in Fire Mode, Defense Down when enraged) Leaping Charge: Starts to run forward, then leaps at the hunter in a series of large pounces, similarly to Barioth. (Fireblight in Fire Mode, Defense Down when enraged) Claw Strike: Pulls its right claw back, then strikes out with it, similarly to Tigrex. (Fireblight in Fire Mode) Aerial Talon Smash: When in the air, it will rise up to a great height and then plunge down with its talons thrown out. It strikes with enough force to cause its talons to get stuck in the ground for two seconds. (Fireblight in Fire Mode) Aerial Dive: When in the air, "leaps" forward and lands on all fours. (Fireblight in Fire Mode, Defense Down when enraged) Flame Burst: Throws its head way back, then lowers it and spits a stream of sticky lava in front of it. The fire remains on the ground in front of it for a short while. (Sticky Blaze) Fire Stream: Throws its head way back and swings it to the left, then lowers it and sprays a sweeping blast of lava from left to right. The fire remains on the ground in front of it for a short while. (Sticky Blaze) Scraping Ignite: Drags its right claw, then its left claw, on the ground and sends up sparks, then bursts into flames while doing a Roar. For three minutes, all of its attacks will cause Fireblight and hunters will take continuous damage from being near it. Roar: Assumes a battle-ready stance and stands tall, then raises its head and roars deafeningly. Can be blocked with Earplugs. G-Rank Onwards Enraged Charge: Now does three in a row. Strike-Swing Combo: Starts out with a Claw Strike, then chains it with a Tail Swing. The Tail Swing will always be to its left. (Fireblight in Fire Mode, Defense Down when enraged) Charge-Spin Combo: Starts out with an Enraged Charge, then pauses in front of the target and chains it with a Tail Spin. (Fireblight in Fire Mode, Defense Down when enraged) Armor Low/High Elemental Resistances: *Fire +30 *Water -20 *Thunder -10 *Ice +10 *Earth -5 *Sky +5 *Dragon (0) Skills: Attack Up (S), Fire Res +15, Flame Aura, Devil's Whim G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +30 *Water -20 *Thunder -10 *Ice +10 *Earth -5 *Sky +5 *Dragon (0) Skills: Attack Up (M), Fire Res +15, Flame Aura, Devil's Whim A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +50 *Water -10 *Thunder (0) *Ice +20 *Earth +5 *Sky +15 *Dragon +10 Skills: Fire Res +25, Blazing Aura, Attack Up (M), Devil's Whim Weapons Sword and Shield Fearsome Saber --> Monstrous Saber --> Nightmarish Saber --> Utmost Frightsaber Great Sword Fiery Rogue Blade --> Flaming Rogue --> Monstrous Blazer --> Monstrous Nightblazer Hammer Scale Breaker --> Scale Meteor --> Ruiner of Nightmare --> Dreamworld Ruiner Gunlance Burst Breath --> Pseudowyvern Breath --> Sticky Lava Breath --> Molten Lavaspitter Switch Axe Temperamental Blaze --> Furious Blaze --> Hellbent Blazeburn --> Hellblaze Blastburner Notes *This monster is a dragon species in the movie "How to Train Your Dragon". It has the same body shape as a Pseudowyvern. *It exudes flammable oil when enraged, inflicting Defense Down through some physical attacks. *Its Latin name literally means "monstrous nightmare". *Monstrous Nightmare weapons are renowned for their raw damage and sharpness, but not for their elemental damage. *Its Sticky Blaze ailment is dangerous, since the only cure is crouching in shallow water for several seconds. Category:Pseudowyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Crossover Category:Cottonmouth255